A Rose For The Poor Boy
by anglesandshine
Summary: AU ALL HUMAN. RxEm Rosalie is privileged and elegant. Emmett is down-to-earth and rule-free. Love sparks immidiatley, but will family and all the laws of society break them down, or will love thrive in the end?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey all! Here's the little intro to my new story. I hope you all enjoy! Good reviews let me know you want me to continue. This is an ALL-HUMAN AU story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

A Rose For The Poor Boy:

Introduction

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that a shrill buzz kept going on again, off again, but ever since drowsiness had set in late in the night yesterday, I seemed to only grow more and more tired.

All too soon though, I felt hands shaking me roughly, trying to grasp my attention. As my eyes fluttered open, the strong sunlight beaming through the thin window curtains. "Hmm?" I groaned and covered my face with my fluffy pillow.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you get out of that bed this instant! You're going to make us late, and we don't want your father to look bad for being late to this convention, now do we?" _Yes, if it'll let me sleep more then, yes. _

As I sighed, I reached over and pulled my white comforter off of me. As my mother left the room, spitting out phrases like "always sleeping late!" and "What does she do that makes her so tired?"

_Oh, if she only knew, _I thought to myself. Only when I was sure I was safe from being spotted, I crawled onto the floor and lifted up the bed sheet that hung down to the floor. "Emmett! You have to leave-NOW!" I hissed at him in a sharp whisper. _Better yet, it's good she doesn't know what I do that makes me so tired. _

With a goofy grin and a kiss on the forehead, Emmett ran to my window and crawled down the side of the house.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but this was just the intro to an idea I had. I hope you liked it! And PLEASE REVIEW so I know whether to continue or not. And trust, chapters will get longer. Thanks and now…REVIEW!**


	2. That Man

**A/N: Hello! Here's the real chapter 1 for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**A Rose For The Poor Boy**

**Chapter 1**

An hour after my rude awakening, I had changed into the outfit my mother had left for me on my bed. _As if I wasn't capable of picking out my own clothes. _

We filed into the backseat of a black SUV and the driver set off for our destination. My mother droned on insistently, succeeding in her quest to bore me out of my mind. My father just sat there, looking at my mother with a blank expression, free of any emotion or care about what my mother was talking about.

My thoughts wandered to the past. One year past to be specific. I had never thought I would give a second glance to the boy who only attended classes at Spencer on a _scholarship. _I mean, I was superficial, but my time was valuable and he didn't seem worth spending any of it on. Though he _was_ gorgeous. With that full head a dark curls, eyes so intense. And that grin…

"Rosalie! Are you paying attention to me? I swear, you'll never get anywhere if you're always zoning out." My mother had unfortunately snapped me out of my most secret thoughts, and I was not grateful for the interruption.

She wore a pinched expression, lips tight with frustration and her eyebrows creased. Her eyes were intently focused on me, as if searching for a reason that the rest of me wasn't as perfect as my outside.

I answered her through clenched teeth, though I wore a fake smile on my face. "_Yes, _mother?"

"Well, I was just about to remind you that this meeting is very important if you want your father to succeed. And you do want that, don't you? Well, of course you do. So, none of your back talking, agreed? One of these days, I swear…" and she continued on, not that I paid any attention.

When the driver stopped abruptly, my head bounced against the seat, smashing my golden hair into the headrest. Lovely, nothing ruins your day like a bickering mother wondering why nothing can ever go right in her life. But that was my mother. Dense and superficial. 'Appearances are everything, you know, Rose?'

She loved me of course, I mean, who wouldn't love a life size doll that responded to every command you gave. Every word you spoke threaded into memory. So many people would say, "an exact replica of her mother, if I didn't know any better.' _God, I hope not._

When my mother and father had departed from the car, I stayed, hoping with all the might I had to sink into the car seat and just…disappear.

"Rosalie! _Come on!_" my mother snapped at me, tapping her stiletto-ed foot on the concrete.

"So, much for 'sinking in'," I muttered sorrowfully to myself.

As we walked along the stone pavement, my heel sunk into the wet dirt and I fell back. Or at least I would have if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around my waist and caught me.

I looked up to see dark locks pooling over a handsome face…"Emmett?" I whispered.

He had a large grin on face as he shushed me. "Rose, I mean, lady I've never met! Are you okay?" he practically shouted this out, over acting to the point of absurdness.

He winked at me, urging me to play along. "Um, yes. Yes, I'm fine."

I could tell he was holding back peals of laughter as he set me upright, mud-free.

Oblivious to anything other than clothes, hair and makeup, my mother just noticed that I was behind them, talking to a handsome stranger. "Rosalie?" her face held an expression of utter surprise and frustration. "What _are _you doing?"

"Well, you see," I was struggling to come up with an excuse that would cover for my behavior. According to my mother, 'My Rosy doesn't exhibit herself with unladylike behavior'.

But once again, Emmett saved the day, "Well, _Rosalie_, here noticed that I had dropped my wallet on the floor and, being the great woman that she is, or _probably _is, helped me. I was just thanking her." He ended with a slight smirk, glad to know that his Emmett-ness as he previously called it, was put to good use again.

"Hmm, well, come on, Rose" I noticed that Emmett grimaced a bit when she used the nickname that Emmett proudly gave me himself.

I also felt like the private bond we shared with each other had been violated and said, "Mother, I've asked you a million times: _please, _call me Rosalie. You know I hate it when you use pet names. "

"Yes, fine, just _hurry up_!" and with that, she walked off, her breath heavy from the hot New York sun.

Emmett tangled one of his fingers with a strand of my hair. "So, you don't like pet names, huh?"

I stared at him, one eyebrow up and my arms crossed. "You know that wasn't the truth."

"I suppose, because I think I remember you especially like it when I do this…" and saying that, he bent down and whispered 'Rose' softly in my ear. Over and over, the tickles sprouted from my ear to all over me. I shivered in delight.

"E-Emmett, I-I have to go," I was hardly ever at a loss for words, and lately, it seemed that Emmett had caused my confusion with words.

He smiled against my neck and released me, smirking. And with a hasty kiss on my forehead and a quick "G'Bye", he ran off, leaving me stunned and deflated. _If the world were a perfect place, _I thought to myself, _my mother wouldn't be the nosy controlling woman I had known to love and that man, _that _man would be the one at my side…forever. _

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please send in review to let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions, those are welcome also. Now…review!**


	3. Parties Aren't Fun Without Your Love

****

A/N: Here's the second chapter of the story. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

A Rose

For The Poor Boy

Chapter 2

_Rosalie_

When I was able to come out of the trance Emmett seemed to put me in, I half-ran over to my mother and father, where they had just entered the convention room.

As we took our places, I couldn't help but smile whenever I felt a little tickle on my neck. How many sweet kisses had he placed there, murmuring my name softly?

Every so often, my mother would have to tap me on the shoulder, "My goodness Rosalie, knock that smile off your face. You're starting to look like an airhead." Then she would scoff and turn her attention back to Mr. King, who was giving a business speech that would turn into small talk and finger foods. During the appetizers, my father would sneak over to his table, commenting on the décor and hoping to spot a moment with him. That moment would be spent making chitchat on business that might lead him to a promotion for being such a "go getter." Pathetic.

My skirt was stuffy and the sleeves on my blouse were so starched, that they were almost itchy. Ugh!

But as my mother always says, "beauty IS pain" or "Uncomfortable, sweetie? Then, FAKE it." As Mr. King continued talking while flustering his hands everywhere and using words like "corporate" and "economy" and others that I didn't care to remember.

Instead, I thought back to the only thing that could ever bring me true elation…Emmett. Even the thought of him made me flush. He was just the type of person that brought tears to your eyes from laughing so much, or the person whose single smile can brighten your day. The type of person who was just so…lovable.

Love? Love him? Of course not. He was just a fling. Something that would be over in a few months, days even. But then, no one ever made me feel like he can. And a part of me warned me that I was lying about the idea of Emmett as a fling. My heart. I'd been in heart stopping situations before, but none of them compared to the impact this had on me.

But before I could contemplate my current awe-making situation, my mother shook my arm, puffed my hair and pulled me up. Stage 1: Smiling, nodding, and clapping complete. Stage 2: Snacking and sucking up; underway.

As the guests gathered around the appetizer tables on the stone patio, I stood under an oak tree that shaded a wide area. I leaned against the dark trunk, my arms folded against my chest. Thank goodness my hair naturally fell in slight waves, or my hair would had been curling from the heat.

I sighed to myself; do I have to decide where my love rests right now? No, now, Rosalie, you just float…I had my eyes closed and my thoughts had been a million miles away, with Emmett, of course. So I hadn't heard the snapping of twigs or the crunching of leaves, but I did realize there was another presence when I heard, "Hello, Rose."

At first I thought it was Emmett, disguising his voice in hope of surprising me. But I realized that this voice was to weak and trying to be sultry. Emmett's was naturally seductive and deep. Who was this imposter?

With one look I had him sized up: arrogant, player, bossy, did I mention arrogant? He was wearing simple jeans and a fitted blazer, but I could tell that his outfit was more than a thousand dollars. I had grown up with boys like him. I might not sound modest when I say I'm…for lack of a better word, gorgeous, but that's what I had always known. Rosalie: the golden girl. Smart, beautiful, always on board, very wealthy, and not show-offy. And the slightly less attractive description: party girl, easy. But when I was with Emmett, he made me feel that no matter what I looked like, he could and would always hold feelings for me. That certainly wasn't the case with this guy.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, showing him that was the only greeting he would get for now. Realizing this, he said, "I'm sorry, my name is Royce, Royce King." He added a smile.

I turned my lips up slightly, but I was still upset with him for ruining the reminiscing I was doing.

"Hi," I finally spoke, "my name's Rosalie Hale." I put emphasis on my first name because I wanted everything that Emmett and I shared to be kept confined between the two of us.

"I know," he seemed awkward, and I wasn't trying to do anything to help him feel less uncomfortable. "Um, so, are you enjoying yourself?"

He seemed earnest, so I turned to him for the first time and said, "Of course, stuffy old people who only talk about business and spend their time sucking up to some old guy who's probably going to make his decision on how hot his employee's wife is. I'm having a blast." I felt sorry for being so bitingly sarcastic, but it was the truth.

I figured he would make a face at me or scold me on my rudeness, but he just laughed, though it sounded almost bitter. "Yes, Mr. King can be very…superficial at times." I had barely heard the rest of what he said considering the shock and embarrassment I was in; I had just insulted his father and I didn't feel the least bit of guilt.

I felt my face go red for the second time that day, what was happening to the Rosalie Hale who stood firm, the one who never let anybody get under her skin? I knew the answer, but I wouldn't admit it until it was almost too late…I was in love.

But my attention snapped back to Royce, who stood there under the tree with a patient smile on his face. "Um, I'm…sorry. Really, I didn't-"

But he had cut me off, waving his hand in a way that looked like he was literally pushing away what had been previously said. I let out a nervous laugh, but internally, I was trying to regain my cool composure.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later, Rosalie," and dismissing himself before I could respond, I was once again left to wander through my thoughts alone.

When my parents sauntered over towards me, hand-in-hand and big fake smiles plastered on their faces just in case anyone was still looking. "Sweetie!" exclaimed my mother, her voice sickeningly sweet, "what are you doing here all alone?" Her tone was high-pitched and squealy, like a teen girl who just got asked out by the most gorgeous boy in school.

I rolled my eyes discreetly and looked over their shoulders to see Mr. King intently watching every move. Let's weigh out the outcomes: if I decided this charade wasn't worth it, which it wasn't, nonstop bickering would ensue. But if I kept up the doll-play, then my mother would unhitch herself from my back and I would finally get some alone time…though, not completely alone.

Fine. I smiled widely, matching the enthusiastic gestures my parents made. "So, Rosalie, how have you been?" my father asked, though his eyes were distracted.

"I'm fine. Great actually, and you?" I felt sick just hearing my own self, but in the distance, I noticed Mr. King smiling in approval at our seemingly close contact.

"So, are you ready to go? Mr. King has to catch an early flight so, unfortunately, the party has to end sooner than expected." Her words sounded like they were lines being delivered by an amateur. A show. Which it exactly was.

"That sounds fine, I hope you told the Kings I enjoyed myself." I sent a happy glance on the direction the Kings' were sitting in, and Mr. King caught my attention. He nodded happily that we were getting along happily.

"Of course we did. Now, if you're ready, let's get back to the car…" that being said, my mother caught my father's left arm and wrapped it with her own right one. God, I hope I'll never end up like that. But that was the same path everyone expected me to follow, and if by some miracle someone where to change that, I'd thank the heavens and promise to never imagine backhanding my mother again…well, only sometimes.

**In the car, my mother and father finally released each other and floated to opposite sides of the car. I sighed as I took my natural place in the middle. **

**When we arrived back at our mansion, we neatly unfilled from the car and set off to the front doors of the house. But as soon as we stepped inside, my father set off t his office towards the back of the first floor, my mother took residence in the master bedroom on the second floor, and I departed to the third floor, where my mini-suit awaited me. **

A/N: So, did ya like it? I hope so. Please, though, leave a review giving your thoughts. Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks…now, 1…2…3…REVIEW!


	4. I Know I Love You

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter. Just to let you know, it gets a little…"rated M" in the end. Not a lemon. And don't judge too hard if it's really bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **

A Rose For The Poor Boy

Chapter 3

Upstairs in my room, I sat at my vanity and removed all traces of Rosalie Hale, supreme golden girl, and gratefully stared back at Rosalie Hale, woman in love? I couldn't help but become giddy whenever the word crossed my mind. As I stepped out of my heels and changed into more comfortable sweats and a long-sleeve shirt, my mind was filled with the important news that still needed to be debated. Rosalie Hale-do you really think you're in love? I had no idea, but if this was what it felt like, I had no objections. But I wouldn't even mention anything about my discovery until Emmett and I had a moment alone.

As I walked over to my bed, I noticed a peculiar black object poking out from under my bed. When I grabbed it from under the bed, I found that it was Emmett's signature jacket. At first I was panicked, worried that someone had seen it, but when I inhaled the sent of _him_-a mix of spice and Ivory soap- I was immediately calmed.

I hadn't realized earlier how tired I was, so I climbed into my bed. I don't know why I thought I would be able to sleep without Emmett by my side, but his jacket made up for that a bit. Snuggling into my blanket, jacket clutched in my arms, I inhaled deeply and soon found myself blissfully asleep.

_Tap. Tap._

Hmm? I sat up, still groggy from my afternoon nap. But when I peered out my windows, I saw that the sun was dimming, leaving a haze of pinks and purples staining the sky.

_Tap._

I heard it again and recognized that it was coming from the back window of my room. Squinting at my alarm clock, I saw that it was already 5. _Five! _

I threw on a light jacket and some flats and flew to my window. Below, Emmett was standing, his right arm bent back, getting ready for another throw. "Emmett!" I called to him in a hushed tone. "Wait! I'm right here!"

As it was routine, I latched open my window and climbed through, steadying myself on the mini-balcony below. A few steps down, Emmett waited on the second story balcony, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His curly hair was messy, but he had never looked more adorable.

His face illuminated as soon as he saw me, a large smile growing across his face. "Rose…" he whispered at me.

Before we could get too caught up in our reunion, we grabbed ech others hand and sped off into the woods that surrounded the back of my house. Waiting for us their was his huge jeep. As I hopped into the passenger's seat, he half-jogged over to the driver's side.

Grabbing the steering wheel in his left hand and entrapping my own hand with his, he sped off.

Every so often, he would pick up my hand, and kiss the tip of each finger. His kisses brought little butterflies to my stomach and made me squeal.

"Okay, Rose, we're almost here, but…if you want to go, then you'll have to put this on," and as he said this, he revealed a dark blue blindfold.

I raised an eyebrow, but complied anyway and turned my head around.

He brought the scarf over my eyes and tied it. When he was finished, he grazed his fingers over my neck, tickling me softly over the hollow of my throat. I closed my eyes, instant heat warming my body over.

When I spoke again, my voice was unsurprisingly ragged, "Emmett,". He only continue to caress my neck, his hands lingering as they passed over the top of my chest. When they finally rested on top of my thighs, he whispered into my ear, "Rosalie, are you ready?"

I nodded weakly, "Um…yes." And with that, I heard the opening and closing of the driver's door and then felt strong arms around my waist-he had picked me up.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he started walking to who-knows-where. Only a short while later, Emmett laid me against the floor. I still had no idea where we were, but the familiar sounds of crunching leaves made me believe we were still in the forest.

"Rosalie, we're here." I felt his hands wisp against the back of my neck as he untied the blindfold.

As the silk fabric fell from my eyes, all I could do to was gasp. When I finally found words, my brain racked around to find words that could describe the sights that surrounded me. "Emmett, this is so…beautiful."

"Yes, you are." I giggled. He smiled.

Pebbles that ranged in colors from purples to blues to greens surrounded a crystal clear fountain. The milky tides came cascading down from a murky gray stone. Inside the translucent water, little trees that sprouted green tops created shaded areas.

"Emmett? How did you find this place?" My eyes were still searching this place, mystified by its beauty.

Emmett laughed at my distracted tone. "Edward, Jasper and I went camping last weekend. We all went off to find more firewood and I stumbled into this place. Literally. It was dark so I didn't really know where I was, and then all of a sudden-SPLASH! Into the water I went. When the two came back to find me covered in wet leaves, they started crying from laughing so hard. I started laughing too, and I knew then that I would _have _to show you this."

His face was bright and hopeful as he said, "So…do you wanna go in?"

"Emmett, I don't have a swimsuit."

"No problem!"

"Emmett-I am NOT going to skinny-dip! I would never-"

But he cut me off. "No, I brought some clothes for you, but hey, you're idea is good too." He smiled and brightened up to the idea.

"No, Emmett," but I couldn't help but smile also, "where are the clothes?"

"In the trunk, but you stay here and let me get them for you."

"Ok, hurry though!" I called after him as he ran off.

When he came back with a tank top and shorts for me, I slinked behind one of the trees and changed. But I decided to play a little game.

"Oh, Emmett!" I yelled out to him from behind the thick tree.

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor, please?" I peaked out from behind the tree and saw that he was sitting on a flat rock, his hands running back and forth through the water. His hair was slightly tousled from being blown in the wind and his chest was bare…beautiful.

"What's that, Rose?" he looked up to see me hiding behind the huge tree.

"Well, I'm about to change, so just make sure that you don't come over here until I say it's okay. Alright?" I was behind the tree again, smiling.

"Rose, I know what you look like without clothes, I mean, I know we promised to wait, but I've seen you at least…"

"Oh, well, those times it was dark, and we never did _that_…" _Who was I kidding? _But he agreed.

"Alright, just hurry, I want to show you something."

I slinked my shirt off, and decided to make him wait. As I picked up the camisole he had given me, another idea came into my head. After confirming that Emmett was looking my way, I unhooked my bra and twirled one of the straps around my index finger. Then, I picked up my shirt and the bra and threw them over to him. Skimming out of my sweats, I made sure to give him good view of my long legs.

"Rosalie," his voice sounded weak, strained, "what are you doing?"

"Emmett, I told you-I'm changing."

Slowly lifting the shorts up my legs, I shook my hair out of the ponytail it was formerly in and brushed through it quickly.

When I came out from seclusion, Emmett's jaw literally dropped. "What?" I asked him, feigning worry.

He shook his head, "N-nothing, but Rose, I swear, you have _no _idea what you do to me."

And as if he couldn't restrain himself any longer, he ran up to me, pulled me up into his arms and we sank into the crisp, warm water.

My head the only part of me that was dry, I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and he picked me up. He hitched my legs on either side of him.

His eyes bore into mine, and even though this magical place he had brought me to was beautiful, nothing could compare to the features that made up his face. The way his eyes seemed to glow, how his hair seemed glossy and the way his fingers around waist sent a sensation so electrifying, that I was afraid none of it was…real.

"Emmett, I-I" but I couldn't say it. Three simple words would be able to express everything and more and still not be enough. But what if he didn't return my love? I'd felt rejection once, when I first saw his brother, Edward, and he didn't look at me the way _everybody_ did. But I knew Emmett's rejection would be a million times worse.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Rose, nothing you could ever do or say, _nothing _could ever make me change the way I feel about you. And that reminds me, I need to tell you something, too." He had a small smile on his face, as if behind his perfectly sculpted lips was a secret that could escape if his mouth opened a millimeter.

I backed out, "you first then."

"Well, Rose, since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the most beautiful girl-woman- I had ever seen. But even before I knew you like I do now, I knew there was more to you than your looks." He paused, letting the information sink in, "Rose, I love you."

I gasped, so…so…he knew exactly what I was feeling! He felt those little bubbles of happiness when we touched, he _knew_. And most importantly, he _loved _me. REAL love! "I know, Emmett, I know."

He looked confused so I added, "I mean, that was what I was going to tell you. Emmett, I love you."

I don't know of it hurt, but Emmett was smiling so wide, I would personally be in throbbing pain.

We went quiet for a moment, then, in the heat of the moment and the heat in his eyes made me lose it. Desire glossed his eyes over and his face took on an almost animalistic look. I'm sure I looked the same.

What happened next was unlike anything before. He started kissing me, my lips, my throat, my neck, my _everything. _Where the v-neck of my shirt went deepest, he wanted access. I quickly threw it off and he stared at me with a hunger that made me wild. I was about to inch off my shorts when he stopped me.

He kissed my neck again and then, slowly, grabbed the waistband of my shorts. He went under the water and I was able to see him clearly. He molded his hands to my waist, and then pulled my shorts down. The slow pacing of his movements made me grow in want more and more.

Finally, we were both standing in the water, no clothes, no boundaries. I stared at the wild hunger in his eyes and I…embarrassed? I don't know why, but I flushed and lowered my head. Before I could get to caught up in embarrassment though, Emmett grabbed my chin with his hand and he looked me into the eyes. "Rosalie, don't. You are absolutely the most beautiful creature in this entire world. Don't be shy."

It was either his reassuring words or the look in his eyes or something that made me grab onto him like that was the only thing I knew how to do. Something that made me kiss him hard.

And he reciprocated my every move. Touching me in my most sensitive spots. Kissing in unexplored places. Making me feel…feel things I had never known before.

I knew then what I would always know. He was-is-the one for me and no one, absolutely nothing could ever make me not love him.

But some people would try.

**A/N: Thanks everybody for reading. I really hope you enjoy! And please PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
